Survivor: Prison Island
|blood_vs_water = Pepper, Diddy |unfinished_business = Lobo, NiGHTS, Zod |battle_royale = Pepper, Skarlet |last_chances = Midna, Lobo |final_showdown = Batgirl |previousseason = Destiny Isles |nextseason = Packers |}}Survivor: Prison Island is the nineteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on June 26th, 2013. Read the season here! The show premiered on June 26th, 2013 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season was described as having many, many twists. The first of which being returning players being voted in by viewers. Kasumi from Survivor: Forest Maze, Survivor: Virmire, and Survivor: Ultimates, Knuckles from Survivor: SEGA All Stars, Midna from Survivor: Cuties, and No-Face from Survivor: Redemption Island. Along with the returning players, the two tribes have to live together on the same beach, in a One World setting. The main twists of the season included switching tribes at every reward challenge, and when the remaining players are odd-numbered, one player will be imprisoned, stuck on Prison Island until the next reward challenge. Similar to Connie from Survivor: Marble, contestant Jeff the Killer hid his identity, using dark sunglasses and a scarf to cover his face. He revealed his identity to Pepper to gain her trust. Unlike Connie, Jeff wasn't part of a twist. A new twist of the season included Bill, and his identical twin Ben. On odd days, Bill would be the twin, while on even days, Ben would be the twin. They would both play Bill's game until a certain point in the game, in which both twins would get to play their own games. On Episode 8, Ben was officially made into a player due to Skarlet's sudden medical evacuation due to a poisonous scorpion sting. Batgirl was named the winner in the final episode on August 27th, 2013, defeating Pepper and Rarity in a 5-4-0 vote. Pepper also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Batgirl and Diddy. Pepper and Diddy both returned for Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Pepper's boyfriend Sunil, and Diddy's girlfriend Dixie came with them as part of the twist. In addition, Sunil was originally casted for Prison Island, but cut. Both Sunil and Pepper were booted back to back, with Sunil placing 10th, and Pepper placing 9th. Diddy was booted 11th, while Dixie ultimately won the season. Lobo, NiGHTS, and Zod all returned to play again in Survivor: Unfinished Business. All three players were eliminated back to back, with Lobo placing 10th due to the purple rock, and Zod and NiGHTS being booted after and placing 9th and 8th. Bad Girls Syndicate members Pepper and Skarlet would return to play the game together again in Survivor: Battle Royale. They would place 6th and 13th respectively. Lobo and Midna would both return for their third chance in Survivor: Last Chances. Midna ended up placing 22nd, while Lobo placed 14th. Etna, Grune, Heath, Jess, Moses, Presea, Rachel, Roy, Shohn, Sindel, Stepney, and Sub-Zero were included on the viewer poll, but did not receive the votes needed to return. Kattlelox Island player Wave, and Lake Hylia player Waluigi were both casted to appear on this season as well, but were cut during the casting process. Contestants INTRO Ontar: Zod, No-Face, Kasumi, Scorpion, Lobo, Pepper, NiGHTS, Skarlet, Freddy Krueger, Diddy Zeusch: Minka, Midna, Edward, Jeff the Killer, Bill & Ben, Batgirl, Slenderman, Knuckles, Lanky, Rarity :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: Despite having a lot of twists, Prison Island actually managed to be a high tier season. There were many memorable players, good choices for returning players, and amazing blindsides. The advantage twist also worked well despite some concerns. The Winner: Batgirl worked hard in the game, and is considered a great winner, probably the first great female winner in the series. She was in a great alliance, she played both sides early on well, and managed to get the votes to win over the lovable Pepper. Characters © Nintendo / Sega / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Sony Computer Entertainment / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / HiT Entertainment / New Line Cinema Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons